


Tell Me Something I Don't Know

by forgot_my_art



Series: The 100 Memes Into Stories [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Shy Lexa (The 100)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgot_my_art/pseuds/forgot_my_art
Summary: Based off this meme“Tell me something I don’t know”“The diamond on your engagement ring matches the color of your eyes.”“...I don’t have an engagement ring”“So THAT’S what I forgot to give you last night. Be right back!”“Did you just-? LEXA COME BACK HERE!”Let me know if there are other memes you want me to write a fanfic based off of.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clarke Lexa
Series: The 100 Memes Into Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053059
Comments: 9
Kudos: 256





	Tell Me Something I Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the meme and what I would imagine of it turned into an entire oneshot fanfiction.

The sun had set after a long day of negotiations once again. Lexa and Clarke were in Lexa’s room in the tower of Polis, once again going over how they could fix this predicament.

  
“That won’t work, it’ll just anger the other quarter of the clans,” Lexa murmured, staring at the maps and proposals that had been drafted. Her pauldron and sash were off, face clear of paint but still dressed formally in the coat and armor of Heda. Her coat was unbuckled and open. It was late into the night, and the day had been a long day of responsibilities.

  
Clarke snorted, putting down the map in her hand and turning to the side to face Lexa. Lexa paused her examination of the paper she held to look up at Clarke, a tender look upon her face that the Heda could never have on her face. Clarke lifted her hand to Lexa’s cheek, rubbing her thumb in gentle, caressing circles. With a small smile, Clarke huffed, “Tell me something I don’t know.”

  
“The diamond on your engagement ring matches the color of your eyes”, Lexa said as a matter of factly. Her tired brain didn’t seem to register her mistake.  
Clarke frowned. Where was this coming from? “...I don’t have an engagement ring.” Maybe it was the exhaustion speaking. The constant work could be getting to both of them. Her mind started off to the idea of walking back to her room for sleep. She didn’t like it. She was tired and it was a cold night. Cuddling Lexa to sleep right here sounded like a really good idea.

  
Lexa gasped and pulled away with a start. “So THAT’s what I forgot to give you last night! I will be right back ai hodness.” With that, Lexa walked briskly out of the room.

  
Clarke’s eyes widened at the abrupt change in mood. Her brain had a hard time catching up. “Did you just-? LEXA COME BACK HERE!” Clarke sprinted after Lexa, only knowing where to go as her footsteps echoed on the stone floors.

  
Finally the footsteps stopped and Clarke turned into Lexa’s private library. A small collection of recovered books which she liked to read in her spare time (not that there was much of that at all). Clarke stormed into the room as she saw Lexa pulling a small velvet box out from behind a book on the shelf. “Lexa you better explain this nonsense right this instance!”

  
Lexa was so startled she dropped the box. With her quick reflexes, she caught it in midair and then whipped around. Lexa’s face was like a kid’s who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Panic flashed through her before she turned and ran out the other door.

  
“Lexa!”Clarke groaned in frustration before giving chase once more. This was turning into a ridiculous goose chase at an ungodly hour.

  
Their footsteps pounded up and down several flights of stairs and numerous hallways. Finally, Lexa burst through the double doors of her throne room and seemed to stop. Clarke skidded to a halt and cautiously peeked inside, not wanting to scare her into running away once again. “Lexa…?”

  
Lexa faced away from her, chest heaving from sprinting up and down the tower. She slowly turned around to face Clarke. Whether her face was so red from running or embarrassment, Clarke couldn’t really tell. Lexa looked...nervous.

  
“Can I come in and not have you run away, Heda?”Clarke asked with a smirk.

  
Lexa chuckled and smiled back. “Sorry… I’m just a little…” She tilts her head, as if searching for the words. “...Nervous.” Lexa tests the word on her tongue, the word a little foreign.

  
“The Heda? Nervous?? Oh, the world must be upside down”, Clarke taunted. She knew she had to address what Lexa had said, but she also saw the way Lexa’s back was straight and her shoulders were tensed.

  
Lexa took a deep breath before striding forward. Her hands were clasped behind her back. Then she stopped three feet away. She raised an eyebrow and smirked before answering, “Yes, it must be so amusing to you, Wanheda. In fact, I am very nervous…” Lexa’s gaze trailed off, her voice becoming small and unsure. Her brilliantly green eyes still held Clarke’s however.

  
She continued to do so even as she took another step and knelt down on one knee, pulling the velvet box from behind her and opening it. Lain inside the box was a carved wooden ring. A simple band, unlike what the people of the Ark usually passed down through the generations. A small blue stone was set on top. It may not have gleamed of shiny metal, but to Clarke it was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

  
Clarke gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. It wasn’t that she hadn’t realized this was a possibility, especially with how Lexa had slipped up earlier. She just hadn’t had the time to sit down and properly process it.

  
Lexa cleared her through, her ears and neck turning red now as well. She looked up shyly at Clarke. “Your kru tells me that this is the way skaikru proposes a bonding. It is grounder tradition to make something with your own hands. Klark kom skaikru, legendary Wanheda, and the love of my life, I don’t think I can wait until that someday where our people don’t need us. Will you bond with me and stand by my side through all of it instead?”

  
Clarke shook her head in disbelief, tears streaming down her face. She croaked out a laugh. “You made me chase you all around the tower for this?! Sha, Leksa kom Trikru. Sha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Ai hodnes - my love  
> Sha, leksa kom trikru, sha - yes, lexa of the woods clan, yes


End file.
